How to get a date on Valentine's Day
by Midori Konbu
Summary: All 4 chapt. Complete. Wondering how to get a date on Valentine's day? Well..be inspired by these three ideas..KK, SM, AK.. beware, this could be confusing. Later pairing may change. RR pls.
1. The Past: KK

A/N: Something different I suppose… hope you guys enjoy it … don't kill me KK fans..

Disclaimer: totally not my own..

* * *

**HOW TO FIND A DATE ON VALENTINE'S**

**

* * *

**

**KAMIYA KAORU'S POV**

'Well, well….here goes the another year', she said to herself as she flicked a calendar's page. _Oh…that's right…St. Valentine's Day is next Friday! _She chided, feeling slightly enthusiastic..but then her expression fell, as she realized something. "_Oh, yeah…it's of no importance…I don't have a boyfriend anyway…_", she pondered, rather disappointed.

Kaoru, in her early twenties is a cheery and down-to-earth girl. A beautiful girl with azzure-coloured eyes, she always brightens up the rooms that she enter, and she prides herself of having many friends. Social-life wise, she's doing more than okay…but, in the romance department…

She sighed then… remembering her childhood sweetheart.

Flashback 

It was a fine day in Tokyo, four years ago, and the eighteen-year old Kaoru was feeling exceptionally happy. She'd just smile at everyone that passed her by all week, as she was waiting impatiently for next Saturday to come. This was her first-date, well..sort of..since she's been best friends with Himura Kenshin since she started junior high school.

The face of her senior of three years appeared in her thoughts..making her a little nervous. She suddenly remembered an incident a few days ago that always had her blushing every time she thought of it.

….

….

….

"Kenshin…have a date with me this Valentine's day, okay!"… her voice sounded casual, although she was actually very surprised at finally getting the courage to tell him what has been in her mind for a long time.

"Ah…Kaoru-dono…I..", he sounded surprised too. In fact, he was almost rendered speechless by her request.

Kaoru cut him off mid-sentence, afraid he was going to say no. "Please, Kenshin..we've been friends for a while now…this is all I'm asking you…well, you can even think of it as me asking you a favor, if you'd like", she sounded rather disappointed at his initial lack of excitement at hearing her words.

"Ah..don't put it that way, Kaoru-dono. He looked a little bit ill at ease. "Very well.. I've been meaning to tell you.. ", he cleared his throat, then continued after a few seconds, "But I think I'll tell you then", he decided, smiling at the younger girl.

Not expecting to hear his agreeing to her request, Kaoru's heart fluttered as she received the warm smile of her favorite red-head.

"Then, I'll pick you up at your house, next Saturday, say, at five-thirty?", he added.

Kaoru nodded her head, unable to say anything. _Her childhood crush is finally going to date her! _

"All right then, Kaoru-dono…ah, I still have some errand to do, I'll see you later, okay?", he said, looking down at his watch. Kaoru nodded.

'_Say something, Baka!',_ she forced herself to utter a few words before the dashing red-head turned and walked away.

"Ah, Kenshin…nn…I…thank you", she managed to say sheepishly, her face were a little pinkened, and she looked absolutely adorable in the eyes of the red-head.

Kenshin flashed her a genuine smile. "It's my pleasure, Kaoru-dono..", then he resumed walking. Kaoru raced all the way home, and it's not until she got back to the confines of her bedroom before she let out a big goofy grin and shouted, "Yeah!"

Days at school were merely a passing blur to her. For Kamiya Kaoru, whose father was a Kamiya-Kasshin Ryu instructor, her daily routines include going to school and training the same art of shinai-wielding as her father's style. Her mother passed away when she was barely a teenager and she has developed a sense of independence within herself ever since. It was not really difficult for her to do that, for her father was always very strict with her, she reminisced. But her father has also passed away two years ago, leaving her all alone, but with a Kamiya Dojo as her inherited property, and the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu to teach in a few other, small dojos a few times a week, juggling her sole means of income with her studies schedule.

Life had been rather rough for Kamiya Kaoru.

* * *

But lately, she feels a new surge of excitement as she sat in front of her study desk, she hastily crossed her calendar with red ink, indicating the Valentine's Day, and she couldn't help but smirk every time she came home and crossed yet another day. '_Oh, Valentine's definitely getting closer'_, she said to herself, anticipation building up from within her as she imagined what her first date would be like.

She winced as she recalled her friend, Megumi in class today. She has told the fair-skinned beauty about her plan to ask Kenshin to date her. Her friend tried to hide an amused grin, before she said to her, "Well, well…Tanuki-chan.. I admire your plan. but for you to actually carry it out.. I'd love to see that, ho ho ho..", she smirked slyly at seeing Kaoru's flushed face. "As I thought before, Tanuki…Here, I'll make a bet with you, just to encourage you a bit.. even if I know you would back out in the last minute, as usual….She halted, grinning from ear to ear, making the Tanuki suddenly piped in crossly.

"I won't back down on my words this time!", she replied, gritting her teeth. "I accept your bet, Kitsune…what will it be on?", she asked bravely.

Megumi laughed at that, "Oh, no…charming little Tanuki's upset…very well, how 'bout if….I'll date whoever you want me to date on this coming Valentine's? isn't a good enough incentive? Pick your choice, then", she smiled sweetly, gesturing one elegant hand toward her surrounding.

Kaoru fumed. Megumi sure knows how to annoy and tease her. Sly Kitsune…_Well, she can't back down now…_Kaoru looked around like a vulture looking out for its prey. _Megumi will have to eat her own words now!_

Kaoru's eyes scanned her classmate. Fuuji is too nerdy, Kota is rather serious, Honda is a womanizer…Makoto is downright freaky..she sighed, _'what kind of people go to this school, exactly!'_, she pondered, fixing her gaze at the other end of the classroom. Her eyes suddenly fell on a certain figure leaning down relaxedly on a chair, well, more than that, he seemed to be taking a nap, even with a notebook covering his face. A mass of brown spiky hair, a catchy red-bandanna… Kaoru observed, then she tried to suppress a smile.

'_Yatta! There's nothing like a bad-boy Sagara Sanosuke that would annoy Kitsune way beyond her imagination'_.

Kaoru glanced at the tall girl next to her, who was coolly observing her perfectly manicured nails. She smirked triumphantly.

"Megumi…I found a candidate..", she said, displaying an innocent look on her face. "And as you have said, you too can't back down on your own words", she reminded her.

"Right, right, whatever…it's not like I will run away, Tanuki…", she lazily replied. "So, who's the lucky guy?", she said rather arrogantly.

She pointed to the direction of the spiky-haired guy, "I want you to date…him!", she said firmly.

Megumi's face paled considerably, and Kaoru never felt so powerful in her lifetime.

_Ah-ha! Gotcha, Kitsune…_

"Er, Tanuki…are you sure about your choice..I mean..are you absolutely sure you picked the right candidate for me?", she tried to negotiate.

Kaoru stifled a laugh now. "Now, now, Megumi…you're not thinking about backing down this early, right?", she replied with a renewed twinkle in her azure orbs.

Megumi swallowed hard. "I..ah..very well..I accept that", she winced inwardly, trying to maintain her cool composure. It was no easy feat.

Kaoru giggled freely "But Megumi…you did say I can choose anyone.."

Megumi grumpily nodded, adding tears of mirth to Kaoru's eyes as she giggles continuously.

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

She smoothed her sakura flower embellished yukata. This was her best yukata, and she made a point to be looking her best today. She combed her long, lustrous hair and put a few silver hair-pins in place, as she looked at her own reflection on the mirror. _Breathe_ _Long, deep breath..Kaoru..you look like a nervous wreck!_ She chided.

She was going around the house, to the kitchen to get something to drink, back to her room to re-apply some lip gloss. She went to the bathroom to check on her appearance every five minutes or so, and her eyes kept darting to the old, wooden clock. It's 5.40 now.. '_this is rather strange'_, she thought… Kenshin is not an unorganized person, and he rarely break his promises. In fact, she couldn't remember him ever breaking his promises. Perhaps something has happened. "_I hope he's all right_"..Her heart raced as her imagination started picturing accidents and the like… "_No, no..he's going to be all right_."

A rasp knock on the entry gate of Kamiya residence was heard. Kaoru suddenly woke up from her daze and ran to open it. The sight that greeted her surprised her. It was Kenshin, as she suspected it to be, but he looked rather disheveled and was apparently breathing labouredly as she quickly unbolted the gate, letting him in.

"Kenshin, what has happened…?", she asked, her brows furrowed, and a genuine concern was reflected in those pool of azure orbs. "Ah…wait here..I'll get you a drink..", she said, turning around, only to be halted by his voice.

"No, Kaoru…there's no need", he said, for once seemingly forgetting the honorific embellishment as he called out her name.

Kaoru stopped in her track. "Ah..why?..I."

"Kaoru, I don't have much time to explain to you… but my adoptive father relocated his workplace, and I had a late notice… I came to tell you…I'm sorry Kaoru, I have no other way to say it…", he stopped, running an agitated hand through his red mane.

Kaoru listened to him, her eyes never leaving his, suddenly she was worried of hearing what was to come.

"..I have to cancel our date, Kaoru", he said in a soft voice, feeling miserable all at once for having to break his promise to the lovely raven-haired girl.

" I… ah…when..?", Kaoru's words jumbled up, much to her dismay.

" I have to leave now… and I don't know if I'll ever come back to this city again someday…Kaoru…" his words stopped mid-sentence as he observed a stricken look flitted across her face.

"I..will you..will you write to me, then..?", she asked in a tight voice, her face bowed down and blinked several times to prevent threatening trickles from surfacing at the corner of her eyes.

Kenshin looked down at her, then he carefully lifted the jut of her chin with his thumb and index finger, as he said to her, "Kaoru, please don't cry…I hate to break this to you, but I have to… I will write to you", he forced a wry smile.

Kaoru nodded. She was unable to say anything that could change the fact that he's still leaving… a rush of air was taken out of her lungs in all of the sudden, and she was shocked to realize that she was being embraced by him.

"Please remember me always, Kaoru…", he whispered close to her ear as he embraced her tightly as if he didn't want to let her go…but in a whisk of motions and in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

_He was gone_…_before she even had the chance of replying_…

Kaoru stood at her front yard, tears fell down copiously from her expressive azure eyes.

"_I'll remember you always, Kenshin…"_ she sobbed.

It was a sad valentine's day for Kamiya Kaoru.

* * *


	2. The Past & Present: SM

**A/N: **This is the longest chapt of my series..you gotta blink every once in a while to moisten your eyes..heheh

Disclaimer: totally not mine..(well..the plot is..)

* * *

**HOW TO FIND A DATE ON VALENTINE'S**

* * *

**TAKANI MEGUMI'S POV**

'_Tanuki was definitely getting smarter! Darn it….how did she manage to choose that baka!_!', She fumed inwardly as she reflected her previous conversation with her best friend. _"You're not thinking of backing down this early right?",_ Kaoru's voice echoed in her mind. _Double darn_, Megumi thought, clearly distraught.

'_How am I going to even ask him to be my date, darn, I really dig my own grave this time!', _Megumi shook her head, sighing deeply.

Takani Megumi has lived alone most of her life, after the fire incident in Otsu that took away each and everyone of her family member, leaving her all alone, and she was barely fourteen years old at the time. She came from a family of well-known doctors for three-generations, and was well versed since very young, in the art of herbal medicine. That knowledge really came in handy during those hard times where she had to work in a medical centre after the fire incident, being a talented young apprentice who learnt quickly and absorb knowledge diligently.

She decided to try her luck and moved to Tokyo a few years ago, and resumed her studies after she had found a permanent job as an assistant doctor at a tender age of seventeen in Genzai Clinic, and coincidentally met up with Kaoru who happened to experience similar hardships in life. The two of them bonded quickly and friendship soon bloomed between them, amidst all those teasing and occasional arguments. Even without saying it out loud, Megumi knew she was grateful for her friendship with the somewhat temperamental Kamiya Kaoru.

* * *

**Monday Afternoon…**

She frowned. '_I only have less than a week to make that baka ask me on a date this Valentine's day…how am I going to do that?'._ Her mind whirled as she saw a grocery store. '_Hey, this is a new store!'_, she thought. '_How come I never noticed it?'_ She decided to do a bit of grocery shopping, since she has to cook for herself on daily basis, and today she has her regular night shift off at Genzai Clinic, so she could cook dinner leisurely.

She took a shopping basket and wandered around the store, choosing ingredients for dinner tonight. '_Mmmh…soybean milk, tofu, some veggies, a bit of fish_…_gee…fish is rather expensive these days_…', she thought to herself. After she bought her supplies, she walked to the cashier, busily reaching out for her purse inside her bag.

"Irrashaimase..", a deep, sensuous voice greeted her, tickling her senses.

Megumi froze in her spot, and looked up, her face blanched to see …_him, of all people, working there!_

"A..ah.. there you go", she quickly bowed her head, hiding the heat that rose up her cheeks, pretending to be absorbed in her search for her purse, even though her hand inside her bag has gripped the purse a few seconds earlier.

Sagara Sanosuke eyed the beautiful girl in front of him.

'_Hmm…isn't she familiar-looking? Oh…right…might be one of his classmates…'_

"Anou…sumimasen", a soft voice called out hesitantly, and Sanosuke blinked, seeing the beauty in front of him looking at him with a weird look. '_Ah..kuso…her groceries…', _he proceeded to check her groceries.

Once or twice though, he couldn't help but to narrow his eyes in concentration. "_Who is she?"_

Megumi was annoyed at herself for suddenly feeling fidgety under the few glances that he threw at her. '_Stop fidgeting_!' She scolded herself to no avail.

Sano's deep voice suddenly said, " Think I've seen you before…"

Megumi jolted slightly. _'Of course, you dolt! We're in the same class!', _Megumi wanted to scream at him. She was proud, however, to note that her calm and collected voice was intact when she replied, " I think we go to the same school", she dryly answered.

'_Oh, that's right, great going, Sagara..'_, he grinned at his own folly. "Must be it then..what's your name, anyway?", he asked bluntly.

'_How rude! Oh, it's so sweet of Tanuki to make her date this Baka!' _Megumi thought inwardly. In a clipped tone, she answered, "Megumi".

Sanosuke tilted his eyebrows at hearing the name. "Oh, I see…Megumi…Takani Megumi, the best academic student..I should know that", he said casually, causing Megumi to blush a delicate shade of pink.

"You are despicable, Sagara Sanosuke!", she spat, feeling every bit annoyed, while mostly at her stupid deal with Kaoru, a part of her feels there's a certain something about him that attracted her..she'd be crazy to admit that! _But his bluntness…Baka!_

Sanosuke's deep chocolate eyes grew large at hearing her words. "Huh? Do you know me?", he asked, purely taken aback.

Megumi's face turned crimson. '_Darn, what did I just say! I am such a Baka!'_ She gazed at another direction while replying, "We're in the same class, for goodness' sake, refrain from sleeping in class, so you know your classmates", she almost gasped at her own answer. _It…it sounded almost as if..I'm upset at him not recognizing me…oh, drat,_ she winced inwardly. Sanosuke grinned widely. He just finished packing her groceries into a bag when she said her little speech.

In her embarrassment, Megumi quickly placed some bills onto the table, and hastily grabbed her grocery bag. "Here, thanks", she said as she turned and fled, not bothering to look back.

'_Drat, drat, drat!',_ Megumi cursed inwardly. '_My goodness! I think I have to back down my deal with Tanuki…there's no way I'd have the courage to face him again!'_

She blushed at recalling her words.

"_We're in the same class, for goodness' sake, refrain from sleeping in class, so you know your classmates"_

That sounded so unlike her. _Darn!_

'_But to think of what Tanuki would say…oh, she'd definitely have a great time to laugh at me!_

Meanwhile, at the store…

Sanosuke was still grinning goofily as he heard a voice calling his name.

"Sano…thanks for taking over for me.. Jiya said that I shouldn't bother you with this chore too often", the voice turned out to be a petite built girl with her bluish-black hair braided, reaching her tiny waist. She wore a modified knee-length working yukata covered with a plain white apron. Misao has always been a tomboy all her life. '_A cute tomboy, though'_, Sano noted.

She smirked and winked at him.

Sanosuke replied, "No probs, Misao…tell you what..I'd do this duty of yours as often as you want..", he smirked back, adjusting the position of his red bandanna.

Misao's smirk faltered, "Huh? How so?…" she observed her friend's goofy expression and she asked, "Ow-kay, Sagara Sanosuke, you gotta tell me…what did you do to the Sano I know?"

When he still displayed that ludicrous-looking expression on his face, as if he was mesmerized or something, Misao thought it's quite strange…unless… "Sano…who came into this shop while I was away?"

He just chuckled at her perceptiveness. "Ah, Misao, no one in particular…", he ruffled the petite girl's hair "What made you think so, anyway?", he asked.

"Hey, stop it, you're messing my hair!…and you want to know why I asked you that?", Misao shot an incredulous look, but she kept going without waiting for his reply,

"Because, you baka Rooster, you're holding a few bills in your hand, and you're sporting that odd, stupid look on your face! That's why!", she replied.

Sanosuke bowled over with laughter. "That's my girl, Misao, you're such a funny girl!", he chuckled, then opened the cashier's drawer, to put down the bills, and in turn, taking a few coins. He turned towards Misao, who looked at him with puzzled expression.

"Misao, my shift's over, and by the way, this is the change that the customer forgot to take", he showed the coins in her hand. Misao just nodded, dumb-founded.

"Bye, now! I'll see you later!", he said as he stepped out from the shop in a flash.

Misao stood rooted at her spot, "Hm….it must've been a female customer", she pondered.

Sano didn't go to chase her up. She's been gone for a while, and he'd return the money some other time. Instead, he walked through the busy road of Tokyo, looking around at a leisurely pace when he spotted an assortment of red colored hearts and bouquet of flowers displayed in almost every shop alongside the road. '_Ah…Valentine's Day's coming…' _A beautiful face suddenly popped up on his mind.

A certain beautiful girl in wrapped up in her glorious fury.

Hmm…he suddenly has an idea. He grinned rakishly.

* * *

**Megumi's residence**

Megumi winced at the taste of her soup. "Ugh…this is terrible! Perhaps all that insults I threw at Tanuki came back to curse me", she sighed, massaging her temples.

A part of her knew that it wasn't the case. She was slightly disturbed by the previous encounter with the imbecile…er…Rooster-head, she shook her head.

_Unbelievable! I dig a deeper grave for myself now_, she sighed once again.

She put down the soup ladle and turned off the stove.

'Dinner was no longer appealing, 'she thought, walking away to her study room to find something to do to distract herself.

Tuesday… At school 

She came a little early to read and re-read her notes. The teacher for her first class was quite a strict one, and although she has no problem with the subject, she'd like to ensure that she maintained her position as the smartest cookie in class.

She was studying a passage as she realized a shadow looming over her desk.

She looked up to see a smiling spiky-haired guy. His smile was blindingly charming, making the corner of his eyes crinkled just slightly.

Out of the blue, her breathing became erratic. _This is definitely not a good sign._

"What…?" she didn't get to finish her sentence, before he interjected.

"You forgot your change yesterday", he replied calmly, putting a few coins on her desk as he observed the changes in her demeanor.

From irritated, she became embarrassed, and then slightly defensive.

"I…thank..you…", she stuttered a little when she replied, much to her dismay.

He just smiled at her, and waved his hand casually. "No probs..", and he walked to the corner of the class, finding his normal spot, only to lean back and be prepared to have another nap.

Her classes went smoothly and Kaoru refrained from teasing her about her 'date-to-be', thank goodness! Megumi thought with a small smile that Kaoru looked rather happy herself lately, so she cut off her usual smart-ass remarks that every so often would annoy the Tanuki.

'_She deserved a bit of peace, I suppose'_, Megumi grinned.

At the end of the day, she felt something was amiss. What is it? It seems that I forgot to do something… After packing her belongings into the bag, she suddenly remembered.

_Darn! I forgot to apologize…to that baka! How am I gonna ask him for a date, if I was that rude to begin with_… She put a hand on her forehead. _His wanting to take a nap in class is his business, not mine…'_

Last night, she decided that she didn't want to be a coward and run off from her deal with Kaoru. So she decided she needed to come up with a strategy. She counted the days. '_Three more days! Ughh…I really have to go to that shop to apologize.. I really don't have much time..'_

* * *

**Tuesday Afternoon - Back at the shop**

"Irrashaimase!", a cheery voice greeted her ears. Huh? Megumi turned to see a petite girl wearing a short yukata. Eh? Where is he? I thought he's working here..

Misao noticed the tall girl was looking around for something. Her intuition kicked in immediately. '_Ah-ha…found you! My sixth sense couldn't be wrong this time!' sh_e grinned at Megumi.

Megumi was astounded at seeing the friendly grin directed toward her. Ah…he's not here, perhaps I should just go..but it'll be rude of me to leave when the girl there has recognized me.."

"Sumimasen", the same cheery voice broke her train of thought.

"Yes?", Megumi glanced at her and saw a glimmer of something in those emerald-colored eyes.

"You're looking for Sano, aren't you?", she said in a serious tone.

Megumi's face almost paled when she heard the girl. She caught herself and asked, "What do you mean, miss..?" '_Is she his girlfriend_?' Megumi felt a pang of something and her stomach suddenly churned.

Misao was disappointed, but as usual, she never gives up. Her intuition urged her to be persistent.."Don't say otherwise…Sano told me", she threw the sentence and winked at her.

This time, the witty Kitsune was speechless"Na..ni?" she asked in a small voice_. 'What did he tell her?'_ Her curiosity was piqued.

'_Bull's eye!'_ Misao smiled inwardly. '_O yeah, Makimachi is goooood!' _

Anyway. if you're looking for him, he's not working full time here. only occasionally, when I need him to…", she grinned.

"Oh..I see..", Megumi said, blinking. _'What is this girl's relation with that Rooster?'_

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself… I'm Misao, Makimachi Misao, my grandfather owns this shop. and you are..?" she extended a hand out

"Aa…I'm Megumi, Takani Megumi, nice meeting you Misao", she shook the petite's girl's hand.

"Nice meeting you too, Megumi, and before you're thinking of anything else, I just want to let you know that Sanosuke is my long-time buddy…so don't get any wrong ideas here…", she smiled at Megumi.

Again, Megumi was stunned at this girl's bluntness, but she kind of admire her honesty..and what was this feeling of relief that immediately reverberated throughout her inner self, calming her churning stomach altogether.

" I'm not sure of what you're implying here, Misao", Megumi countered.

Misao smiled widely now, "Come now…you're attracted to him, right? Well, I could say the same about him…one glance at the Baka Rooster, and I knew that he's hooked", she said good-naturedly

Megumi had to laugh at that. "Misao, you're very funny. but I'm not so sure if that's what you mean…"

"Well, you can come back again tomorrow, and see that I'm right.. anyway, I presume that you were looking for him?", she asked.

"Ah.. you're right, but it's just because I need to tell him my thanks for yesterday", Megumi lied smoothly through her lips.

"Well…" Misao winked playfully, " Then I'll have to make sure he'll replace me again tomorrow.."

Megumi smiled at her antics, " Thank you, Misao…perhaps I'll see you again some other time then", she responded lightly.

"Sounds great…maybe we could hang out or something..", she said.

"Yeah, sure, and I'll have to introduce you to my friend, Kaoru, I really think the both of you will connect really well", she said.

A baritone voice called out Misao's name. The girl's ears suddenly perked up and she was about to excuse herself, when out of the side entrance's door, a tall guy with jet black bangs was entering quietly. He stood patiently and nodded at Megumi curtly. Megumi nodded at the strikingly handsome guy, wondering silently.

"I won't be too long, Aoshi-sama!", the girl chirped, obviously talking to him.

'_Aoshi-sama…?' hmm…very interesting.._

"Great! I'll see you later then, Megumi!"

"Till' then, Misao!", Megumi elegantly turned on her heels and walked out the shop.

* * *

**Wednesday Afternoon**

After school, Megumi quickly made her way to the small shop. '_I have to say sorry, he's not at school today, and I only have two days left…'_

For some reasons, her winning the bet with Kaoru didn't seem too important now. Actually, she couldn't really think clearly in the past couple of days.

Every time she tried to study, a fine, brown, spiky-haired male specimen came into mind.

She opened the door, trying to be obvious in her every movement, but as she was casting one glance toward the cashier, she was stunned.

The spiky-haired baka was standing there, acutely observing her from afar.

Her breath hitched as her heart was pounding loudly. '_Kami…why is he looking at me like that?_', she nervously pondered. Misao's word repeated itself in her mind.

For a second there, she was tempted to turn around and just go out from the suddenly stuffy shop, but she halted herself. Instead of escaping, she braced herself and walked to the cashier desk, while trying to maintain an eye-contact with the tall brat. She was never this nervous at having to speak with a guy before. It was rather funny, considering her teaser-flirty type. She never had such problem. Until now…

Eventually stopping a couple of meters in front of him, she closed her eyes for a few seconds to muster her courage that rapidly slipped away at the sight of the handsome guy. _'How odd…I never thought that he's quite attractive…'_

"Look, Sagara, I…apologize for being rude last time…it was uncalled for..", she started off. Sanosuke spared an amused glance at her words.

Megumi gulped as she continued, "I have been looking for you to apologize, but I just couldn't find you around.." she finished.

Sano stayed quiet, as if thinking about something. _'She was looking for me?'_

Nerve-wrecked as she was now, she started to fidget again. And then she gritted her teeth as she blurted out crossly, "Did you hear me, baka Rooster?"

As soon as she said it, she regretted it. _'What the heck is wrong with me? I kept getting angry… do I owe him another apology now?_' She shook her head and sighed.

"Forget it, Sagara, I'm sorry, okay…Ja", she turned away and was close to capturing the door handle when she suddenly felt a steel grip on her wrist.

"Huh? What do you want?", half-scared, she tried to wrench her wrist away, but he tugged her softly, sending her off-balance, that she had to hold on to his arm for support.

"Sagara…..", she warily whispered.

"Sano", he corrected her. "Have you finished with your little speech?", he asked…

_huskily? Huh…what's wrong with her ears now?', _she frowned.

She blinked. "Uh…Y..yeah…I did apologize, didn't I?", she replied weakly.

"You did..only to insult me once again right away…I think I need a different kind of apology from you…", he said in his masculine voice that sent tingles down her spine and all over her skin.

"What..what do you mean….mmmphhh…"

His lips descended to meet hers in a light yet firm lip lock. Megumi was silently thankful to have held his arms for support, for her knees felt like they have hopelessly turned to mush… but it felt nice…really nice…

An eternity later…

Megumi's flushed face brought a huge grin to his face. "And that is not quite sufficient..", he smirked mischievously. "What..do you..mean?", she blushed, feeling content at being in his arms. "Megumi, have a date with me this Valentine's day?", he said, extracting something from his pocket. A heart-shaped champagne truffle. Her favorite delicacy.

"Ah…how..did you?", she struggled with her words, flabbergasted at seeing his little present. "Oh, I have my ways….", he winked, "And if I give you a few more of these, hopefully you'll be drunk enough to just say yes", he smiled brilliantly at her.

Megumi's face was again suffused with pinkish blush as she softly scolded him,

" Baka no Rooster-head!", then she smiled, taking the heart-shaped truffle out of his hand.

" Yes…I will be your date on Valentine's Day", she flashed her most beautiful smile at the stunned Sagara Sanosuke.

* * *

A/N: someone told me she loves S/M, I think it might be Crewel (who reviewed my Stumbling into You...) this S/M is for you, hope you like it.. awhh..I'm so sleepy...


	3. The Present: AM

**A/N:** Sorry A/M fans...I can only managed so much A/M..

**Disclaimer:** not mine.. (the plot is..)

**

* * *

**

**HOW TO FIND A DATE ON VALENTINE'S**

* * *

**MAKIMACHI MISAO 'S POV**

**At the store…**

"Who was that, Misao?", the tall, leanly-built guy asked the petite girl, his demeanor was still as dormant as usual.

"Ah, that was Takani Megumi… I just met her then…I think she's Sano's current you-know-what", she replied, literally bouncing on her feet to get the paperwork that Aoshi has requested.

Aoshi almost chuckled at her choice of words. _'current you-know-what?'_

"Here you go, Aoshi-sama", the pile of papers was gently shoved at him, a blinding smile was displayed on her face. '_Magnificent sea of emeralds shone in those orbs'_, Aoshi noted, nodding as he took the papers away. But Misao's hands were gripping the papers firmly.

"Misao…you gotta let go of the papers…" he said calmly.

Misao almost pouted, but refrained from doing so. It would've looked childish, and she wouldn't want to look childish in front of him, albeit her small stature has already put her at a disadvantaged position.

"Aoshi-sama…I labored long and hard to work on these papers…if I give them to you, what would be my reward?", she started negotiating.

Aoshi sighed. '_That's why she insisted doing the paperwork even though it normally isn't her duty'_.

"You insisted on doing it Misao, remember?"

Now Misao pouted. '_Well, she did insist, but she was hoping to get some kind of reward…'_

"Well…you could still humor me, Aoshi-sama…I did work hard to get it done perfectly, and I think you should be proud of me", she replied, rather disappointed in his answer.

Aoshi smiled inwardly. She looked really cute when she goes all pouty and sulking like this. _PerhapsI should humor her.._

"…All right…what do you want as your reward?", he asked, silently glad to see revived glint that sparkle in those emerald-hued orbs.

"I can pick my reward?", she asked, thoroughly ecstatic at the turn of her luck.

"You have but a few seconds left to do so..", he teased, a little smirk lifted the corners of his sensual lips.

"Oh…then…er…I want a date! This Valentine's day with you, Aoshi-sama!", she said in a frantic pace, then blushed so becomingly at her own embarrassing request. '_Why does she have to be that careless? Aoshi-sama would just scoff at her request, most certainly..'_

Aoshi smiled at the squirming girl in front of him.

_Ishould give in this time…._ He thought as he touched the girl's long braided hair.

"Aoshi-sama…?", she enquired in a baffled tone.

"If you want to have a date with me, Misao… you'll have to refrain from calling me Aoshi-sama…", he answered smoothly, one of his large hands came up to caress the silken texture of her porcelain skin of her cheek.

"Aa…all…right…Aoshi-sama…", she replied breathlessly.

'_All paperwork be damned, but thanks to you, paperwork!'_

Aoshi cast her an odd look.

"Ah…no..I mean….all right…Aoshi", she smiled sheepishly.

_Valentine's Day this year is going to be fun!_

"Eh, Aoshi…can we go on double date with Megumi and Sano?", she grinned happily.


	4. The Present & Future

**A/N: **Last chapter, minna..

**Disclaimer:** Uh..tired..not mine..

**

* * *

**

**HOW TO FIND A DATE ON VALENTINE'S**

* * *

Flashback 

**Megumi's Residence**

Someone was knocking at her door. "Wait a second!", a feminine voice sounded, followed by soft taps of geta from behind the doors. Megumi opened the door and gasped at seeing a familiar raven-haired girl who looked worn our, and there were streaks of tears on her flushed face. The girl looked like she'd break down anytime, so Megumi quickly ushered her inside her house.

"Kaoru,…what's wrong? Why are you crying like that? Where is Kenshin?"

Something clicked in her brain. Did something happen to Kenshin?

"Kaoru, don't cry…tell me, what's wrong..", she insisted, worry etched her features.

"M…megumi….Ken..Kenshin has…left", she squeaked out in a small voice.

"Nani?", Megumi observed that with such a stricken look on her face, Kaoru won't be joking. She just has to do her best in consoling the girl. She almost forgot her own date with Sano in a couple of hours time. But she'd worry about that later.

Kaoru was sobbing in Megumi's arms. And after a while, her muffled cries slowed down into small sniffles.

She looked up to see a concerned Megumi looking at her face. "Here, drink some water, Tanuki..", she handed the cup to Kaoru.

Kaoru glanced at the clock in her friend's living room, and she stood, collecting her shattered composure once again.

"Well, Kitsune, I better go home now, and you better prepare yourself for your date", she attempted a wry smile on her lips.

Megumi blinked in surprise, "Eh? How do you know I have a date, Tanuki?"

Kaoru hoarsely chuckled, "Well, I happened to know… I have my ways…", she winked with her slightly puffy eyes.

Megumi smiled at her and embraced her best friend in a tight hug. "Don't worry, Tanuki, I'm canceling my date..", she said.

Kaoru's face was pouting, "Don't be silly… I'd love to hear the story from you later..", she smiled warmly. "Have a great one!", she waved at the astounded Megumi.

"Kaoru..wait..", she called out.

"Don't worry, Kitsune, I feel a lot better now…", she re-assured her friend.

End of Flashback

* * *

The Present 

**KAMIYA KAORU'S POV**

* * *

'RING! RING!' 

Kaoru sighed as the telephone rang, disturbing her walk to the memory lane.

"Hello?"

"Kaoru.. come down to have dinner at my place tonight, okay? I'm cooking, and I suddenly remember you..and the fact that you can't cook to save your life..so I'm expecting you to come tonight", a feminine voice laced with laughter was heard.

"Megumi, I should've known it's you! Hmmph…you'll never change.. but heck, I'll come down tonight, thanks for your invitation", Kaoru replied, grinning.

"Right…come at 7 o'clock sharp, okay! And Tanuki….", Megumi was hesitant.

"All right…uh? What is it?", Kaoru asked, puzzled at the sudden halt.

"..Are you all right, Kaoru?", Megumi's voice turned genuinely sympathetic as she voiced out her concern toward her best friend.

Kaoru smiled weakly, "…yeah.. I'm fine, thank you..", she managed to say.

"…"

"Okay, I'll see you here tonight then!", Megumi said after a few seconds have lapsed.

"Sure thing…See you soon!", Kaoru forced her voice to sound a little cheerful.

After she hung up the receiver, her eyes glanced out the windows.

Kenshin never did send her any letter. So much for remembering him always…it has been a long four years for her….but slowly she came to accept the fact that Kenshin probably has a new life somewhere out there, and have totally forgotten her. Although the thought of him forgetting her was rather upsetting, but Kaoru has learnt to let go of her childhood sweetheart. _Perhaps this is for the best.. Farewell, Kenshin…_

Remembering her own depressing Valentine's Day a couple of years ago, she chuckled at recalling Megumi's current relationship. If it wasn't for the bet she and Megumi participated in a week before that fateful Valentine's day, perhaps Megumi wouldn't have noticed Sano, and vice versa. '_They are such an amusing couple_!'

Her thought switched to Misao and Aoshi's developing relationship and she smiled at remembering the first time Megumi introduced Misao to her, they instantly clicked, and she could see right away her total devotion to her 'Aoshi-sama'… and Aoshi's affection toward her, albeit not very explicitly displayed. '_Those two are very compatible_', she wandered out loud.

What does that mean? So… it's just her who is being left alone now..

_Perhaps she should start looking for a boyfriend this Valentine's _

_Perhaps the magic of Valentine's Day would work for her this year.._

Wearing her favorite yukata in dark blue color, with white sakura blossoms embedded on its sleeves, she made her way to Megumi's house. She was getting close, and just as she was pondering what Megumi has cooked for tonight's dinner, she felt a rush of air against her face, and before she could react, she was knocked off her heels by a stranger.

A yelp hasn't even made its way to her throat when she realized that she was still standing.

'_Huh? how is it possible?',_ she looked around her, and saw a pair of hands holding her waist firmly. She looked up and saw a magnificent sight before her in the form of platinum-spiky haired guy, wearing a pair of shades and sporting an earring on one of his earlobes. His clothing was quite out of the ordinary as well, Kaoru noted…and he was wearing a cape.

'_He's so handsome_…' she said to herself, then blushed at her own thoughts.

The platinum-haired guy was positively smirking when he noted Kaoru's admiring gaze. "You all right?", he asked casually.

"H..hai..daijoubu..", she answered softly, slightly bowing her head to hide her embarrassment from the stranger.

Kaoru recalled her own words…

_Perhaps the magic of Valentine's Day would work for her this year.._

'_There's still a week to go before Valentine's Day'… _Kaoru grinned inwardly.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry, I'm always tempted to write E/K, in the end, it's always E/K, heheheh... so much for K/K in the beginning..I think I better go n sleep..-- 


End file.
